Blaine and Brody: A New York Romance
by maxgleek01
Summary: Glee's Blaine and Brody Love Story. Set in New York. Have you ever wondered "What If"?
1. Chapter 1 - An Unexpected Visitor

Blaine checked his map. This was the place where his boyfriend Kurt and his friend Rachel were staying at. An apartment in New York City. The dreamed about this their whole lives. He was happy for his friends, but they didn't seem to miss him as much he missed them. They were probably busy, he understood that. But he used his money and time to travel to the Big Apple just to catch a glimpse of his boyfriend and his friend. He had traveled from Lima, Ohio to visit both of them.

After thinking about it for a while, he knocked the apartment door, expecting Kurt or Rachel to open it, but instead, a tall, sexy boy opened the door and gave him a warm smile. He had the face of an angel: a pair of beautiful green eyes, white teeth and small lips. He could see his muscles underneath the boy's sleeveless black shirt. He couldn't stop looking at his face; the guy had a cute smile. He was gorgeous.

"Were you looking for someone?" the guy asked, raising an eyebrow. He had an accent but Blaine didn't recognize it. His voice was sexy. He couldn't describe it with other word. The guy was looking at him, waiting for a reply. Blaine was speechless, staring at the guy.

"Y-Yes, I was looking for Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry. I guess they gave me the wrong address" he said trying to look completely normal.

"No, you got the address right. I'm Brody Weston, Rachel's classmate from NYADA" he said, stretching his hand toward Blaine. Blaine shook his hand and introduced himself to Brody. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Rachel talks a lot about you. I'm glad I finally got to meet you" Brody said, still shaking his hand. "Rachel and Kurt went shopping, I think. They won't be back anytime soon" he giggled. "Maybe I can tell them that you came by."

"That would be nice" Blaine said smiling at him. "I will return again tomorrow. Thank you" Blaine was about to turn around but Brody stopped him, grabbing his hand.

"Hold on! Maybe you should visit them tonight. I know they're going to be here. It would be a nice surprise. I'm going to be here, too" Brody winked his eye and Blaine blushed. Blaine was definitely going to return at night.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Break Up

Rachel and Kurt sat in the sofa showing Brody the things they bought earlier that day. He smiled and watched everything his friends showed him but his mind was somewhere else. He couldn't stop thinking about that guy he met earlier. He wondered if he was going to come after all. Someone knocked the door, answering his questions.

"Who could that be?" Rachel asked, looking at Brody.

"I have no idea, I didn't invite anyone" he said. Kurt stood up and opened the door. Blaine was waiting outside, wearing a black tuxedo, a red bowtie and the shiniest shoes he'd ever seen. He looked charming, as always. Brody almost dropped his mouth when he saw Blaine but tried to disguise it with a smile.

"Good evening" Blaine said smiling. He had a rose and a chocolate box in his hands. Kurt gave him a huge hug.

"I'm glad you're here! I missed you so much" Kurt said, almost in tears.

"Brody, did you know he was coming? Why didn't you tell us?" Rachel asked.

"I didn't know. He came earlier while you were shopping, so I suggested him to surprise you at night" he said with a smile in his face. Blaine smiled back and sat in the sofa next to Rachel and Kurt. He listened to their stories with attention. They talked about New York, NYADA, and Vogue. He was happy for his friends, though they didn't seem to pay him attention at all. Instead, they were laughing with their private jokes. Brody was uncomfortable, too, but he was used to this Hummelberry conversations so it was not a big deal for him. Suddenly Rachel mentioned a guy named Chase and Kurt choked. Rachel tried to change the subject but it was too late.

"Who's Chase?" Blaine asked.

"Just a guy I know" Kurt said. Blaine could see he was lying. "Okay, we had lunch like a couple of times together… and wesaw Evita on Broadway. It's not a big deal."

"Kurt" Blaine said, closing his eyes, trying to relax. "Not a big deal? Remember, I am your boyfriend and you need to respect that. You can't go out with guys just like that."

"Blaine, please, he's just a friend. I live in New York and you live in Ohio, accept that! We… moved on" Kurt said, trying to be cautious with his words.

"Move on?" Blaine said. He was already crying. "Are you suggesting we should break up?"

"I think it is the best choice for both of us. I love you, Blaine, and I always will, but my place is here" Kurt said.

Blaine stared at Kurt's face, he was hurt. He traveled for miles just to see him and now he was breaking up with him.

"I thought I'd never say goodbye to you. I guess I was wrong" Blaine said and turned around, leaving the apartment.

Brody didn't like to see Blaine so sad. He looked so happy and bright earlier. "I will talk with him, or at least I will help him to get back to his room" he offered and followed Blaine, who was already leaving the building.

"I think I screwed it" Rachel said. Kurt sighed.


	3. Chapter 3 - Impulse (Rock of Ages Spoof)

Blaine ran through the sidewalk. It was 10:00 pm, it was raining and he was lost in New York City. He shouldn't have run away from Kurt's apartment but he was impulsive and he couldn't help it. He wished he was in a nightmare but he wasn't. It was all over.

He took a pause to fill his lungs with air. It was going to be alright. He fell to his knees. His heart beat quickly inside his chest. He wanted to sing. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was still crying.

_Crying on the corner, waiting in the rain_

_I swear I'll never, ever wait again_

_You gave me your word_

_But words for you are lies_

_Darling, in my wildest dreams_

_I never thought I'd go_

_But it's time to let you know_

_I'm gonna harden my heart_

_I'm gonna swallow my tears_

_I'm gonna turn and leave you here_

Blaine stood silent for some seconds. The rain kept falling over him. Suddenly, a strong, powerful male voice sang the bridge of his song at the top of his lungs.

_Darling, in your wildest dreams_

_You never had a clue_

_But it's time you got the news_

Blaine turned around and saw Brody, standing behind him, with a leather jacket, offering his hand to help him up. Blaine realized he was drenched in mud, he felt miserable. He took Brody's hand and got up. Brody smiled at him. They both sang the chorus together, in perfect harmony. Their voices sounded good together.

"Thank you" Blaine whispered to him with a smile, the sweetest smile Brody had ever seen.

"You must be cold" Brody said and took off his jacket and put it on Blaine.

"I'm a mess" Blaine cried. "I have no idea where I am, I have no idea where I'm going."

"It's alright" Brody said, stroking his hair. "You can come to my apartment. You can take a shower if you want and maybe sleep on the couch."

"You are so kind. I promise I will pay you…"

Brody stopped him, putting his finger on Blaine's lips. "You don't have to pay anything. You can stay as long as you want."

Blaine hugged him. Brody must have fallen from the sky.


	4. Chapter 4 - A Late Night Conversation

Blaine entered to Brody's apartment. His hair looked messy, his clothes were dirty and his heart was broken. Brody showed him his couch, the bathroom, the kitchen and welcomed him. He offered to cook dinner while Blaine took a shower and he offered his guest some clothes that didn't fit him anymore. Blaine was grateful with his new friend.

"You don't need to go back to Lima, Blaine" Brody was telling him, late at night. "You can stay here and even get a job."

"I need to finish school, Brody. I would love to, but I don't want to be any worry."

"I'm sure I am going to make you change your mind" Brody said with confidence. They were both sitting on the couch. "Are you feeling better, Blaine?"

"I feel so much better thanks to you, you saved me" Blaine said, shedding a tear of happiness.

"You're wrong. You saved me. I was lost before I knew you. I understood you were special since I first saw you" Brody said looking at Blaine into his eyes. Brody held him in his arms.

"I'm not special; I am just an ordinary boy."

"You're wrong again. There's something special in you, you're so full of life and happiness and joy and… you're so beautiful."

Blaine blushed as he felt Brody's breath in his face. His heart was beating fast inside his chest. He explored Brody's face with his eyes. It was perfection.

"You smell good" Blaine whispered and realized he said it out loud.

"I was about to say the same thing" Brody joked.

They laughed and then stood silent from some seconds in which they looked at each other. Brody loved Blaine's hazel eyes, his handsome face, his pretty smile and his sweetness. In one day, this boy had won his heart.

Brody moved slowly towards Blaine and his lips reached Blaine's. Blaine closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Brody's softly. He kissed him back and parted his lips. Blaine started to kiss him deeper until Brody leaned back.

"I have to confess you something. I was straight until today" Brody said and they both giggled.


	5. Chapter 5 - Central Park

Brody stroke Blaine's hair while he rested his head in Brody's chest, until they both fell asleep. The next day, Blaine woke up at 10:00 am, while Brody was still sleeping. He kissed his forehead and went to the kitchen, to prepare brunch. Brody woke up some minutes later, and found Blaine sitting at the breakfast table, eating some pancakes.

"Good morning" Brody said, hugging Blaine from behind. Blaine smiled and kissed his cheek. "Are you feeling better?"

"I feel brand new" Blaine replied enthusiastically. "I've been thinking about what you told me yesterday, and I want to stay here with you. I promise I will pay the rent with you as soon as I get a job."

Brody didn't want Blaine to pay a dime for the apartment, but he insisted until he accepted to pay a part of the rent. That same day, Brody and Blaine went out for a walk at Central Park. Blaine had never been there before. It was huge and beautiful. He held Brody's hand while he walked through its green areas until they sat in front of the lake and ate a hot dog together.

"Thank you" Blaine said. "This is the first time I've ever come to New York and you've made it the best experience in my life."

"And this is just the start" Brody smiled. "I want to make each day of your life a great adventure. Blaine Anderson" he said, kneeling in front of Blaine, "would you like to be my boyfriend?" Brody kissed his hand and stayed there, staring at him.

Blaine was shocked when he listened to Brody's question. He blushed; nobody had ever looked at him the way Brody did. He was still looking at the boy he just met the day before. He couldn't believe his ears. It was crazy. He thought about it carefully. He had broken up with Kurt the day before. It was too fast. "It's never too fast when it comes to love" Blaine thought to himself. He loved this guy.

"I do, Brody, I want to be your boyfriend" he said loudly and helped Brody up. Brody was smiling like a little kid and he hugged Blaine, overjoyed. Blaine pressed his lips softly against Brody's.

They spent the whole afternoon at the same place, watching the lake, talking about each other. The time flew as their conversation grew more interesting, until Brody realized the sun was hiding.

"I love twilight" he told Blaine.

"I haven't watched that movie yet" Blaine said.

"No, not the movie, I mean sunset, dusk, nightfall" Brody giggled. "I used to watch the sunset with my dad when I was a kid, just like in The Lion King."

Blaine laughed.

"It's beautiful" he said.

"It is" Brody replied. " But you are even more beautiful."

Blaine kissed him once more, this time he parted his lips and explored Brody's mouth with his tongue. He closed his eyes and ran his fingers through Brody's hair and kept kissing him until the sun hid behind the buildings that surrounded Central Park.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Branch

Blaine and Brody walked across the Oak Bridge, holding each other's hand. They had been talking for hours and it was late, the sun had disappeared from the sky hours ago, and now the full moon was shining above them. Blaine thought he was living in a fairytale or in a movie. He had never traveled to a big city in all his life. He was amazed by the city lights and the way he could see their reflection in the lake. But nothing in that small landscape matched Brody's beauty.

"Yesterday, before I met you, I never imagined I was going to love someone the way I love you" Brody confessed. Blaine looked at him. It was the first time Brody had said he loved him. He didn't need to tell Brody he loved him. He was sure he already knew. "I want to show you something" Brody added and suddenly started to climb a tree. Blaine laughed.

"What are you doing?" he asked, as he watched Brody, climbing the branches of that huge tree.

"Come with me" he replied and he offered his hand to help Blaine. He didn't understand at first, but then followed him up. Eventually, Blaine found himself sitting on a huge, solid branch next to Brody, who was already stroking his face. "I want to show you something" Brody added. He pointed in front of him; Blaine turned and watched. He could see Central Park from above, it was a beautiful view.

"I used to come here every time I felt alone, when I started NYADA" Brody said, staring below them. Then he started to swing as the branch cracked and they both fell from the tree. Blaine stood up and looked around him, trying to find Brody. He was lying under the branch. He was unconscious and had bruises on his face. His arm was bleeding. Blaine ran for his aid and moved the branch and kneeled in front of Brody, crying.

"Brody" he said. "Wake up… don't die…" He moved him back and forth, but Brody didn't move. He was breathing, which gave hope to Blaine. He leaned and decided to give him the kiss to life. He opened Brody's mouth and pressed his lips against his, trying to make Brody react. Brody didn't move. He repeated the maneuver, while the tears kept falling from his eyes. Suddenly Brody started to move and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was two tearful dazzling hazel eyes, staring at him. Then he realized Blaine was kissing him. At first he didn't understand but then he remembered what happened. Blaine saved his life. When Blaine realized Brody had opened his eyes he pulled back and wiped away his tears.

"It seems like Prince Charming has brought me back to life" Brody said, sharing a smile with his boyfriend. "I love you" he added. Blaine was joyful to see Brody was alright.

"I thought I had lost you forever" Blaine said, kissing his forehead.

"Nothing is going to take me away from you" Brody said, pulling Blaine down.


	7. Chapter 7 - Not The First Time

Brody wrapped Blaine in his arms. He gave a soft kiss on the lips to the boy who saved his life. Blaine kissed him back and closed his eyes, splitting his lips, letting Brody's tongue in his mouth while the kiss grew more intense. Blaine had never been kissed with such passion before and it was exciting, he ran his fingers through Brody's hair and pulled closer. His heart beat fast as if it wanted to explode inside his chest. He closed his eyes and let his mind soar in thoughts and sensations. Brody stroke his face gently and kept kissing him, unable to stop, as if he's life depended on that kiss. They were making out at Central Park. He didn't give a damn.

Brody's head, resting in the grass, moved to all directions, as he kept kissing his lover. His tongue moved playfully inside Blaine's mouth, as his hand brushed Blaine's chest inside his shirt. He wanted this kiss to last forever. It was as if he was being kissed for the first time. Blaine loved the warmth coming from Brody's hands as he kept stroking his body underneath his clothes. He hesitated and tried to pull away for a moment, but he couldn't stop. He was enjoying it as if he had never been touched in all his life. He touched Brody's ass and blushed while he kept kissing his boyfriend.

Brody wanted Blaine's shirt out, so he started to unbutton it quickly while his lips were stuck on Blaine's mouth. He threw it to the ground and kept kissing him while staring at his well-built body and Blaine bit his lower lip and stretched with his teeth while the kiss grew deeper and deeper.

It was Blaine's turn to take off Brody's tight T-shirt. He tried to pull to take it off but he couldn't do it without stop kissing him, so he ripped it off and his fingers explored Brody's muscular body. Suddenly, Brody started unzipping his pants. He tried to stop him but he couldn't. Instead, he moaned in his lips as Brody reached his package. He didn't want to stop.

Some minutes after, both boys were naked. Blaine was under Brody's body, moaning, as he was being penetrated by Brody, who was sweating as he kept going. He was grabbing Blaine by his hips and swiftly made them wiggle. Blaine had his eyes opened, looking at the ground and biting his lips as he screamed loudly. He was feeling pain and pleasure at the same time. He loved Brody. It was all that mattered. He didn't know later that night he was going to fall asleep naked in Brody's arms, in their hidden place at Central Park.


	8. Chapter 8 - I'll Cover You

The next day, Blaine opened his eyes in the morning. He was in Brody's arms. He had his clothes on again. Brody was staring at him and smiled when he saw Blaine opening his eyes. Blaine couldn't speak, he was still agitated. It was Brody who spoke first.

"It was probably the most beautiful night of my entire life" he confessed.

"I've never slept outdoors in my life. It was very nice" Blaine whispered and held his hand.

"That's what I like about you" Brody said and kissed his forehead. "You are so pure and… and bright and it's like everything's new for you. I love you, Blaine."

"I love you, too. This is certainly different from where I come and I love it. It's as if I can be who I really am whenever I'm with you."

Brody smiled with watery eyes. He loved how pure and sincere seemed every word that Blaine said. He knew he'd been with all the wrong people before. He helped Blaine to get up from the grass.

"Do you want to grab some breakfast?" Brody offered later, holding his hand, as he walked by his side.

"I would love to, I'm starving" he replied. "I will pay for it, though. It's not fair that you pay for everything."

"It is fair. You don't have a job yet. Besides, money's not important to me."

"But I must pay you somehow."

Brody giggled and burst into a song.

_Live in my house, I'll be your shelter_

_Just pay me back with one thousand kisses_

_Be my lover and I'll cover you, oh_

Blaine laughed and gave him a smooch on his lips. Rent was his favorite musical and he knew that song by heart. Before he could help it, he found himself singing with his boyfriend.

_Open your door; I'll be your tenant_

_Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet_

_But sweet kisses I've got to spare_

_I'll be there and I'll cover you_

They looked at each other as they moved recreating the scene from the musical. Brody knew Blaine was an incredible performer because he sang every word with all his heart and soul. Their voices sounded nice as they sang in harmony.

_I think they meant it_

_When they say you can't buy love_

_Now I know you can rent it_

_A new lease you are my love_

_On life all my life_

Both boys sang with joy and enthusiasm, enjoying every lyric until they finished the song with a high note.

_Oh, lover, I'll cover you_

They kissed each other for a while and they forgot about their breakfast and all their worries. Brody's lips were all Blaine could think of as he kissed him fiercely. Brody wanted to say something but he didn't want to stop kissing Blaine, so it took a while until he finally got to say:

"I totally forgot I'm supposed to be at the NYADA right now."


	9. Chapter 9 - Intervention

Rachel was stretching her arms, doing some warming exercises at her dancing class. Cassandra, her teacher, was drinking a glass of scotch while supervising her students. Something was wrong; Someone was missing.

"Streisand! Have you seen Brody? He's never missed a lesson!" Cassandra was worried. Rachel's never seen her so concerned for a student. But he was not just any other student, he was Brody Weston. She shook her head.

"He must be late" she added and continued her exercises. She was surprised that Brody didn't go to classes that day and she wonder if it had something to do with Blaine, so she decided to visit her friend that same afternoon. Rachel reached her coat after classes and took a cab to Brody's apartment. She hadn't talked with him in a while and she wasn't sure if he was going to welcome her. She knocked the door of Brody's apartment. Nobody replied. She knocked the door several times but no one replied. She stood in front of the door for some minutes until she heard some noises, like some moans. Maybe Brody was hurt, and he couldn't go to classes because he was so ill. Or maybe he had an accident and nobody helped him. A lot of hypotheses were spinning in Rachel's mind. She decided she had to open the door with the emergency key Brody had given to her some time ago. She unlocked the door and screamed.

Rachel was disturbed. She found Brody and Blaine naked on the sofa. They were making out while Blaine rubbed Brody's private parts. They both froze as they saw Rachel standing at the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" Rachel screamed. She'd never said the F word but she couldn't help it. She was extremely surprised. Last time she saw Blaine he was broken-hearted because he broke up with Kurt and now he was having sex with Brody. She wondered how much she missed the last couple of days. She sighed and took a deep breath, while Blaine was looking for his underwear.

"We can explain it" he said.

Some minutes after, the two guys were half dressed, explaining to their friend how they fell in love. She paid attention. At the beginning she felt betrayed but then she saw that they were really in love.

"Guys" she said. "You don't need to tell me more. I know it's too soon. But love can't wait. If this is what you both want, I wish you the best. You are a great couple. Next time I won't get in unless you open the door, I promise."

"Thanks! Cassandra's probably going to kill me" Brody said while Blaine reached his hand.

"No, she won't. I will tell her that you are sick and you couldn't get out of your dorm" Rachel replied smiling. Why am I helping the guys who disturbed my innocent mind? Rachel thought to herself.

"No, Rachel" Blaine kissed Brody's cheek. "You don't have to tell a lie for us."

"I know" she answered."That's what makes me so nice. Now, you guys have fun. I'm going back to class."

Rachel left Brody's apartment and returned to NYADA. Brody and Blaine stood in silence for some minutes.

"I'm s…" Blaine started but Brody interrupted him.

"You don't need to ask for forgiveness. But if you want, we can continue from…"

Brody couldn't finish the sentence because Blaine started to kiss him and they restarted what they left unfinished.


	10. Chapter 10 - The Unexpected Audition

Blaine woke up the next day at Brody's couch. Brody was already gone. It was 9:00 AM and he was starving. He had headache and he was feeling dizzy. At least I'm not pregnant; he thought and smiled at his own joke. Some minutes after, he heard the mailman bringing Brody's mail while he was preparing scrambled eggs. After breakfast, Blaine prepared some popcorn and sat on the couch to watch Beverly Hills 90210. He was being a couch potato and he hated that. He wanted to help Brody somehow. It was killing him to know that Brody had a lot of bills to pay and a lot of debts and he didn't even have a job.

Blaine was decided to get a job. Brody said it was alright, but he needed some financial help and he wanted to be somehow helpful. He took the newspaper and started to look for a job. He should've known how hard it is to find a job in New York. There were some available jobs, like baby sitter, waiter, gardener, butler, stripper, shopping assistant… Hold on! A stripper? He was out of his mind. His dad didn't invest all that money in education to raise a stripper. On the other hand, this was only temporary. Plus, Sam said they paid very generously.

He thought about this opportunity for some minutes, drinking a cup of exported coffee. Finally, he decided to dial the number and in a couple of minutes he got an audition. He's never felt uncomfortable with his body. Who would feel uncomfortable with it after making love in the middle of Central Park?

"When can I go audition?" Blaine asked in the phone.

"As soon as possible. We don't want skinny boys or fatties, so don't make us waste our time" said the man at the other side of the phone.

"S… sure."

One hour later, Blaine was outside Chicken Strips, one of the most popular Night Clubs in New York City. Of course, it was closed since it was so early. Blaine knocked the door, and waited until a tall muscular man with silver hair, probably in his early fifties, opened the door.

"So, you're the stripper" the man said, smiling, showing some gold teeth.

"I… I guess so" he said confused. Nobody mentioned he needed to have experience. In any case, he was pretty sure Brody would call him a professional stripper if he needed any reference.

"Come in!" The man said and pulled him inside the club. "My name's Shawn Smythe."

"Smythe? Are you related with Sebastian Smythe by any chance?"

"Do you know my nephew?" the man asked surprised.

"Well, he's kind of my friend." I don't need to mention he was in love with me or that he threw a slushie at me, he thought.

"Kind of, huh" the man said, looking at him with a strange smile. "Are you…"

"Gay? Yes, I'm openly gay. I actually have a boyfriend. Sebastian and I are only friends by the way."

"And your name is…?"

"B-Blaine. Anderson."

"Why are you so nervous? Chill out! Show me what you got!"

Shawn showed him the way to the stage where Blaine stood firmly, closing his eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a red tie and black jeans.

"Ready?" Shawn asked.

"Yes."

Blaine started to dance slowly as the song Sex Bomb by Tom Jones played in the background. He started to dance while he untied his tie. Meanwhile, Shawn sat next to a Fat DJ Woman, supervising Blaine.

_Now you found the secret code  
I use to wash away my lonely blues well  
So I can't deny or lie cause you're a  
Sex bomb sex bomb you're a sex bomb uh, huh  
You can give it to me when I need to come along give it to me  
Sex bomb sex bomb you're my sex bomb  
And baby you can turn me on baby you can turn me on  
You know what you're doing to me don't you. ha ha,  
I know you do_

Blaine threw his tie to the floor as he started to unbutton his shirt. He turned around and moved his hips and his butt. The DJ screamed with delight. Blaine turned again, facing the empty club, with his shirt opened and he started to unzip his pants, moving swiftly. When he was on that stage, all his fears disappeared and he wasn't unsure of himself. He threw his shirt to an empty table and he removed his pants. Blaine was dancing in his underwear in that stage, while he continued singing Tom Jones' anthem to sexual intercourse.

_You can turn me upside down inside out  
You can make me feel the real deal uh uh  
I can give it to you any time because you're mine  
Ouch, sex bomb, aw baby_

"That's enough" Shawn said as he stopped the music. "You start working on Friday."

Blaine smiled and picked up his clothes. He was going to make Brody proud.

"I think my ovaries exploded" said the DJ.


	11. Chapter 11 - A True Friend

While Blaine was signing his contract at The Chicken Strips, Brody was having lunch at NYADA. Rachel was sitting next to him, but she hadn't said a word to him since she arrived. Brody didn't like being at war with his best friend so he decided to break the ice.

"So… could you help me with that contemporary musical assignment that Carmen left us for next week? I can't find the accurate song to fit my voice."

She didn't reply and she started to grab her things and began to leave the table.

"So… you're not talking to me? I thought we were cool about what happened between Blaine and me."

"I had to go to therapy. I close my eyes and I see you guys on that filthy sofa. I've never even watched porn in my entire life. It was so disturbing. That doesn't mean I have something against you guys, I know what you have is real love. I just didn't see that coming. You're so different than who I thought you were. You're an amazing person and you know you can always count on me."

Brody smiled and hugged his friend. He knew Rachel was a special person from the first time he saw her. At the beginning, he thought he was in love with her, but as time passed by, he realized he loved her like a sister. Rachel reminded him of his family and that made him happy. He was about to tell her how much he appreciated her, but she hadn't finished her speech.

"So, you were telling me you need help with your contemporary musical assignment and I just happen to know the perfect song" she added and asked him to follow her to the auditorium. The place was empty, except for the piano placed in the middle of the stage. "I had to learn to play the piano since Mr. Schue didn't allow me to bring Brad in my suitcase."

Brody giggled though he had no idea who Brad was and sat next to Rachel, who took out her Music Sheets.

"This is one of my all time favorite pieces of musical theatre" she added and sat straight, staring at the sheets. Brody took a look at the title. It was "Falling Slowly". He loved that song and it was perfect for his homework. Rachel started playing the piano softly. She was not Markéta Irglová, but she could play it well. He listened carefully to each chord and started to sing that song he knew by heart.

_I don't know you but I want you all the more for that_

Rachel joined him, singing softly with her friend:

_Words fall through me and always fool me and I can't react_

Rachel smiled and watched her friend with approval. He was a great performer.

_And games that never amount to more than they're meant will play themselves out_

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_

_We've still got tiiiiiime_

_Raise your hopeful voice, you had the choice_

_You've made it nooooow_

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me and I can't go back_

_Wounds that take me and erase me and I'm painted black_

_Well, you have suffered enough and warred with yourself_

_It's time that you won…_

They repeated the chorus, singing with all their soul. Brody knew he was at the right place. He belonged to NYADA, he belonged to New York. He stared at Rachel. He was glad he had a friend he could trust.


	12. Chapter 12 - Surprise

Blaine was folding his new underwear when Brody returned home. He was exhausted after two hours of Contemporary Dance with Cassandra. Blaine was also tired after an hour of rehearsal at the Chicken Strip. He saw his boyfriend arriving and stood up to give him a big hug.

"I missed you, Brody" he said excitedly, while he gave him a warm embrace. "You wouldn't believe what happened today. How was your day, honey?"

"I had an interesting day, too, but I missed you" he said and pressed his lips against Blaine's flawless lips. "I'm dying to hear about your day, what chapter of _Beverly Hills 90210_ did you watch again today?"

"Actually, it's more interesting than that" Blaine said smiling. "Today I was looking for a job… so… now you're looking at The Chicken Strip's newest addition."

Brody stared at Blaine shocked. Blaine's smile started to fade slowly as Brody stood serious in front of him.

"Baby" Blaine said worriedly. "I didn't think it would upset you. If you want, I can quit right now. I knew this was a good idea. I just wanted to help you. Are you angry with me?"

Brody crossed his arms.

"It depends."

Blaine looked at his boyfriend and stepped forward.

"It depends on what?"

"Would you get me a discount?" Brody giggled and Blaine's smile returned to his face when he realized Brody was joking. Brody hugged him smiling. "I don't care where you work, I love you, and I'm so moved that you searched for a job because you wanted to help me. You're the best boyfriend ever. Every day I wake up and the first thing I do is look at your dazzling face, sleeping next to me, so I can make sure you're not a dream, that you're real, because you're too good to be real."

Blaine smiled and cried with happiness. He kissed Brody's cheek and stroked his back. "You scared me. I was wondering if you could help me practice." He blushed and buried his face in his hands.

"You can't be shy, you're a stripper" Brody said. "I can show you," he winked his eye. Brody sat Blaine in their bed and he stood in front of him. Blaine was confused. What was he going to show him? How to have confidence?

Brody started untying his tie slowly as he winked an eye to Blaine. He blushed and watched while Brody put his tie around Blaine's hips and pulled him towards him. He leaned and faced his boyfriend while unbuttoning his shirt.

"I can help you" Blaine said and helped him. Some seconds after, Brody's shirt was on the floor and Blaine was exploring the shape of every muscle in Brody's body with his hands. Brody kissed him deeply and helped Blaine remove his vest and unbutton his shirt as he pulled him to their bed where they made out fiercely and touched every inch of each other's body. Brody bit his lip and Blaine moaned softly while he tried to help Brody to unzip his pants. He grabbed Blaine's ass under his pants and squeezed it. Their mouths moved as one. Brody ran his fingers through Blaine's black curls and Blaine rubbed Brody's chest with his hands.

Brody wanted to eat Blaine with his mouth as he kissed his beautiful, flawless boyfriend who was under his body, wearing only his underwear. He started to lick his neck, his arms, his chest, his abs until his mouth reached Blaine's underwear and he removed it with his teeth so he could lick Blaine's dick but… Blaine's hard dick hit him in the eye.

"Ouch!"

Blaine sat in their bed. "Oh my god! Brody are you okay?"

"Yes, I'll just try to be more careful" he replied and they both giggled. "You're dick's dangerous" he added as he placed Blaine's dangerous dick in his mouth and he sucked and licked it until Blaine ejaculated in his mouth.


	13. Chapter 13 - The Drawing

Blaine woke up the next day next to Brody, who was sleeping deeply, resting his head in Blaine's chest. He had a wide smile and Blaine could see how his chest moved as he inhaled and exhaled. Blaine kissed his forehead and held him in his arms, staring at him. Suddenly, he came up with an idea. He placed Brody's head carefully on a pillow and got up. His body was still sore from last night. He searched for his sketch book in his night table and his drawing pencil and he sat in a chair, in the corner of their bedroom. He had brought his book to New York to draw but until that moment, he hadn't have time to do it. Blaine smiled checking his last sketches and looked for a blank page. He stared carefully at Brody's body and started to draw the basic shapes. He pressed his lips together as he tried to capture every detail in his drawing. He drew Brody's big muscles, without missing any detail. It was easy to capture each texture because he had already touched every muscle in Brody's body. He smiled as he looked at his face and drew carefully those lips he had kissed a hundred times. It took almost an hour to finish the final details. Blaine sketched that messy hair in Brody's head and stared at his creation with delight.

He placed his sketch book in his night table again and explored the fridge, searching for food. Brody snored in the other room. The fridge was almost empty. Brody ate a lot and he loved that. Blaine was nervous because tonight was his debut at the Chicken Strip. He used to eat when he was feeling insecure about something. Thank God it didn't happen very often; otherwise he'd be over weighted. He decided to go and buy some things at Walmart, so he left a note in their bed, next to Brody, and left their apartment.

Some minutes later, Brody woke up and saw Blaine's note. He took a shower, had breakfast and prepared to go to NYADA, as usual, but some knocks on the door interrupted him while he was preparing his sheet music. He guessed that Blaine was returning from Walmart. He was heading to the door but a small notebook fell from Blaine's side of the bed. He picked it up to find it was a sketch book. He grabbed it and went to the living room to answer the door. He opened it and found a dark-skinned girl he had never seen in his entire life.

"Can I help you?" he offered.

"Excuse me; is this Blaine Anderson's apartment? This is Mercedes Jones. I'm his friend."


	14. Chapter 14 - A Successful Loser

Brody introduced himself to Mercedes and invited her in. She entered to the apartment, which looked a little messy and sat in an armchair in front of Brody, who started preparing coffee. Mercedes looked around, she was glad that Blaine was doing well. She wasn't Blaine closest friend, but she liked to talk with him.

"So… you're from New Directions, right?" Brody asked as he poured some coffee in a cup, trying to find some conversation.

"Yes, well, I was, I graduated last year. I'm currently working as a singer. I sing in an Art Gallery, five nights a week, here, in New York, and I'm doing well" she said proudly as Brody gave her a cup of coffee and sat nearby.

"Blaine mentioned you a couple of times, he says you're very talented."

"Thank you" she said smiling. "Blaine and I weren't too close but we get along well."

"Can I know why did you decide to come? I'm sure he'll be happy to know you came to visit him." He smiled friendly to Mercedes as he moved playfully the sketch book from one hand to the other.

"Did you know Blaine is a great artist? Not only as a performer, of course. He loves painting and drawing. The owner of the Art Gallery said they were looking for new talent and I thought of him. This could be his big chance. This Gallery is huge. Important people from all over the world visit this place. Last night they sold a small painting for $20000. They earn a lot of money, that's why they can afford a full orchestra."

Brody was surprised Blaine never said a word about his hidden talent. He looked again at the sketch book and opened it. Mercedes was right, Blaine was talented. Each drawing was a masterpiece. He saw each sketch one by one until he found a naked boy in a bed with messy hair and great muscles. After watching it closely he realized Blaine made a drawing of him while he was sleeping. Brody blushed and closed the book.

"I think you need to talk with Blaine! You're right! This is a great opportunity, he can't miss it" he said, as he stood up.

"And if he doesn't get the job, at least he can get a spot in the band" Mercedes joked and Brody smiled. "Do you know where Blaine is right now?"

Brody opened his mouth and shocked. By this time, Blaine was probably arriving to the Chicken Strip or checking the size of his underwear. Brody was so stupid. His boyfriend was about to sell his body and he didn't stop him when he had the chance.

"Is something wrong?" Mercedes asked.

"Blaine is about to make the greatest mistake of his life. We need to stop him."


	15. Chapter 15 - Backstage

Blaine sat in front of his boudoir, looking in the mirror at his body. He'd been working out. He put some oil on his chest and his arms and stared at his face. He couldn't believe he was about to strip in front to a lot of people. He was excited but nervous. He started putting some gel on his hair but he was stopped as he heard someone knocking the door.

"Come in!" he said and put a coat to cover his nakedness. The door opened and a boy wearing a blue blazer and tons of gel in his dark brown hair smiled at Blaine.

"Sebastian."

Sebastian looked at Blaine from head to toes and opened his eyes widely. "So my uncle is right."

Blaine smiled at his old friend/enemy. "You came to see me onstage? Wow, that is so nice! Thank you!"

"Onstage? You call that "onstage"? You're not a singer or a dancer. You take off your clothes in front of a lot of people!" he screamed and looked at him in disappoint.

"That's why you came here? To laugh at me?"

"No, I came here to save you! You can't make this!" he said, his eyes were watering. Blaine looked at him, he was confused. He didn't know what to think.

"Why are you doing this, Sebastian? Who sent you here?"

"I'm doing this because I… I love you." Each word stabbed Blaine like a knife through his flesh.

"You… you what? I thought you were over me, Sebastian. I even heard a rumor that you had a boyfriend."

"I made that rumor myself. I'm single and I like you" he said and stroke Blaine's face. Blaine stepped away.

"Sebastian, you can't do this. I have a boyfriend. I have a job. I'm sorry. This is never going to work out."

Sebastian looked to Blaine. His eyes were tearful. Blaine could sense he had good intentions.

"Look, I'm sorry, Sebastian, but we're never going to work out as a couple."

"How can you know if you've never given me a chance? You suck!" he screamed and walked to the door and then stopped. "Break a leg tonight. I hope you're happy." Then, he left. Blaine sat. He had a lot to think about. Everyone was right. He was selling his body. He had lost his dignity. But the show must go on.


	16. Chapter 16 - A Quiet Night At Home

Rachel and Kurt were watching "Friends" at their apartment. They haven't shared a lot of dialogue since they arrived. Kurt had a very busy day. Isabella was very proud of her assistant. He was very efficient. Kurt loved his job, but it was exhausting. He had broken up with Chase a couple of days ago. Their relationship wasn't working at all. They both knew Kurt couldn't be in love with someone else. He still loved Blaine. He understood he did wrong. He was sorry. He had paid for his mistake.

On the other hand, Rachel was having a lot of work at college. She had earned the main role for the school play this year, _Evita_. This was the first night in two weeks she hadn't gone to rehearsals. They agreed she needed to rest her voice. She didn't want to have Laryngitis again. She didn't want to be laughed at by Cassandra. Or Brody. Especially Brody. Only Brody, since Cassandra was probably going to laugh at her anyway because she was a bitch.

So tonight, both friends were watching television at home with a lot of things going on in their minds. Rachel was feeling so uncomfortable. She needed to have some words with her best gay friend.

"Kurt" she said, "can I ask you something?"

"Sure, honey" he replied.

"Do you still love him?"

Kurt froze and opened his eyes widely. He didn't saw that coming at all. "Love him? Whom?"

"Come on! You know of whom I'm talking about! Do you still love Blaine?" she asked, almost whispering.

Kurt was silent for a minute or two. He knew the answer, but he was afraid to admit it.

"Do you still love Finn?"

"You can't simply just answer a question with another question, Kurt."

"Blaine and I… We are soul mates. We belong together. I am never going to find a love like him anywhere in this world. I love him. But he's moved on. Maybe it is for the best. It is a sign. I need to forget about love once and for all."

"That's not the Kurt Hummel I know. You can't give up so easily."

Rachel was right. She's probably never been more right in her life. Kurt Hummel wasn't going to go down without a fight.

Meanwhile, Mercedes and Brody were trying to stop a cab in the middle of the street.

"What are you insane? You can't go like that, standing in front of cars in the middle of the street. I could have killed you!" screamed a taxi driver who almost ran over them. He was furious. Mercedes had a couple of things to that man, but Brody stopped her and talked with his charming voice.

"I'm sorry, we're in a hurry! Could you take us to the Chicken Strip? I promise we will pay you fairly"

"We are?" asked Mercedes.

"I am. You can't put a price on love."


	17. Chapter 17 Opening Night

The stage at the Chicken Strip was dark. People from all over the city were arriving to the night club to watch tonight's spectacle. It was going to be Blaine's first night officially dancing there after all those rehearsals. He was nervous. He was excited. He always wanted to be on that stage and people coming from different places just to watch him. But… not like this. But it was all he could do for now. He was capable of doing grander things. Then, what the fuck was he doing there?

Sebastian sat at the main table, next to his uncle, who was counting bills and drinking a glass of scotch. He sighed. He took a plane to New York just to meet a guy. A guy who hated him. It didn't make any sense. Did he still like him? He wouldn't mind watching Blaine strip down in front of him, though. Suddenly… the moment he had waited for. The music started. It was Right Said Fred's "I'm too sexy". Very appropriate.

"Ladies and Gentlemen… Happy Halloween."

Blaine and five other strippers entered to the stage, wearing different Halloween costumes. Blaine was dressed as a zombie. A very sexy zombie, Sebastian though. Blaine was excited to see all the people staring at them. He started dancing in a very swift and sexy way. He moved his hips slowly. He turned around and his ass faced the crowd and he shook it. The people screamed. Then he started to take off his torn zombie clothes. He felt a little uncomfortable at the beginning but he played along. He was now shirtless facing the crowd, next to the other guys. They looked good. He only had eyes for Brody, though. He kept dancing and took of his pants. He was only wearing very skin-tight boxers. He didn't look very zombie-like now.

Sebastian bit his lip. The sight was very refreshing. Blaine's body was better than he expected. He put his arms on his lap, trying to hide his boner. The crowd was going crazy. A woman threw her bra at Blaine. Everything was getting out of control. This was a mess. This was a normal show for the Chicken Strip, but somehow Blaine thought this was not morally right. He stopped dancing and turned around, crying, and he ran to his dressing room. The other guys keep dancing, as if nothing happened, though everyone noticed Blaine's departure, since he was the hottest stripper that night at the Strip Club. Sebastian stood up from his seat and went backstage. He knew Blaine needed a friend right now, at this sinful place. And he was going to be there for him. He was going to be a shoulder to cry on. It was just what he needed.

Meanwhile, Mercedes and Brody were trapped on a traffic jam.

"It is 10 P.M." Brody cried. "The show has already started. We are too late, Mercedes."

"It is never too late. I promise we are going to get there at the right time." Mercedes was right.


	18. Chapter 18 - Friend or Foe?

Blaine was crying at his dressing room in front of the mirror, wearing a robe. His make-up was all over his face. He was devastated. It was the worst night of his life. "This night couldn't get worse" he thought to himself. Suddenly, someone knocked the door. "Go away!" Blaine cried. The person on the other side ignored his warning and opened the door. It was Sebastian.

"What the…"

"Fuck?" Sebastian completed his question.

"Leave me alone!"

"I thought you needed some company" he sat and stood behind Blaine, looking at his reflection in the mirror. "Don't cry. I warned you. You are so much better than this." He put his hands on Blaine's shoulders. "But I'm not gonna lie, you really looked sexy out there."

Blaine smiled at his friend and closed his eyes. Sebastian's hands made their way inside Blaine's robe. He was too tired to complain, he just kept crying.

"Would you stop crying if I sing to you?" Sebastian suggested. Blaine nodded.

Sebastian wrapped Blaine in his arms from behind and rested his chin on Blaine's bare shoulder.

_Here's a little song i wrote_

_You might want to sing it note for note  
Don't worry, be happy_

Blaine smiled and Sebastian wiped out the tears from his face. He buried his face in Blaine's shoulder and kissed it once and twice. Blaine shivered. This wasn't right. But he liked it. He blushed and touched Sebastian's hair. He continued singing.

_In ever life we have some trouble_

_When you worry, you make it double_

_Don't Worry, be happy_

Blaine moaned as Sebastian's lips reached his neck and kissed him with passion. Blaine closed his eyes. In his mind, Brody was kissing him. He was no longer singing, he was focused on kissing Blaine's soft skin. "Stop" Blaine moaned.

"I don't want to; you are not crying anymore, are you?"

Before Blaine could reply, Sebastian placed his lips on his mouth and he kissed him. Blaine kissed him back, and their mouths moved as one. Blaine suddenly had a rush of adrenaline and began to unbutton Sebastian's shirt, just as he took off his robe. He took Blaine against the wall and he kept kissing him as he touched his chest, his abs and his legs. Blaine screamed with delight. Then Sebastian put his hands inside Blaine's thong and rubbed his dick, Blaine kept kissing him and the touching and the moaning continued until they were both naked on the floor, having sex. Sebasian had waited all his life for this.

At that moment, someone opened the door. Blaine turned around, to find Brody and Mercedes with their mouths opened in disbelief. And then hell broke loose.


End file.
